Kiss from a Rose
by elfinchakie
Summary: Rosalie has met her soulmate but she's trapped in an abusive relationship. Can Emmett save his angel from a monster? AH, a little bit OOC. Language & violence. Set in London.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi guys, I basically got the urge to write this so if you like it... I'll be thrilled**

**Thank you to MissAlex who encouraged me to actually post this!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_A kiss from a rose is a sensation of beauty and pain. A rose is sweet in appearance and fragrance, but it has thorns as well. _

* * *

**_Emmett's Point Of View_**

I hummed quietly to myself as I drove home from the local bar where I usually spent my Friday nights. As usual I watched my mate Edward drink his own weight in alcohol and slur on about the lack of decent woman in the world, then it's my duty to drag him up the stairs to his apartment. Tonight he'd turned round dramatically and thrown his arms in the air whining to me that he just wanted to be loved... apparently.

As I chuckled to myself, I realised how exhausted I felt. But it was the good kind of exhaustion. Today had been pretty good, the garage had gained a few more customers and I noticed a lot of previous customers were returning. I smiled to myself as I pulled up to a crossroad, my business was finally picking up and I had high hopes for that place.

I checked left and right for any sign of traffic but saw nothing in sight so I put my foot down.

And then everything went black.

**_Rosalie's Point Of View._**

It was late one Friday night and the weather was typically English. Rain poured down and blurred over the windscreen of my beloved M3 as I drove aimlessly through the empty streets of London. I didn't know where I was going or what I was looking for, but what I did know was that I couldn't bear going back home to _him._

I came up to a crossroad and slowed down at the give way lines. I noticed a guy opposite in a Polo smiling at me so I naturally smiled back. I looked down shyly and fiddled with my car radio, eventually noticing that the flow of traffic had stopped. I looked left and right to find the roads were clear so I pulled out, I watched as the guy in the Polo pulled out too. Everything was fine. Everything was normal.

And I was in no way prepared for what happened next.

There was a deafeningly loud screech and I looked over to see a car speeding towards us from the right. I felt my heart jump up into my throat as I realised it was too late for anyone to react.

I watched in horror as it smashed into the Polo, causing it to flip and somersault in what felt like slow motion. I screamed when it landed right in the path of my car and slammed on my break but I wasn't quick enough.

The last thing I recall before my head hit the steering wheel was the sound of crunching metal as I helplessly witnessed the front of my car collide with the upside down Polo.

*'*'*

I woke up with an air bag in my face, cutting off my supply of oxygen so I weakly beat it down with my fists. When I could finally see and breathe again, I took in the sight around me in a total daze. All my windows had shattered leaving me covered in tiny pieces of glass and the rain was pouring freely into my car. I grit my teeth as I tried to open my door, it felt heavier than usual.

Stumbling out, I let the rain wash over my face and clear my head. My car must have veered to the right because it was at a forty-five degree angle to the direction I was travelling in. Slowly, I turned to my left and froze at what I saw.

The Polo didn't look like a car anymore. It looked like a twisted piece of metal. To the right of it, the other car had spun round and slammed into a lamppost. I started to hyperventilate as I forced my legs to move forward, I had to help.

I got to the Polo and sunk to the floor so I could see into the window. Terrified of what I'd find, I cautiously checked inside but there was nobody there. I swallowed back bile as panic threatened to break through the numb state I was in. I tried to steady my breathing whilst scanning the road around for a body but couldn't see anything. _Nothing. _I couldn't understand why there was nobody here to help us.

A tearless sob erupted from my throat when I heard a groan from the other side of the car. Unable to stand back up, I crawled over shrapnel and glass on my hands and knees to find the source of the sound, dirty rainwater deflecting off the ground and into my face as I went.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the other side and found the man lying in a heap on his side. His huge body looked wrong and twisted, I looked closer and sucked in a harsh breath when I saw his face was covered in blood. I gently checked if he was breathing and let out another sob as I heard his shallow breaths.

I searched frantically for my phone but it wasn't in any of my pockets. I swore loudly and hit the tarmac hard with my fist, vaguely aware of a growing ache in my head. I had no idea what state the other driver was in or if there were any passengers but my head getting heavier and unconsciousness was starting to filter into my mind.

"Can you hear me?" My voice was strained. His eyes fluttered slightly and he moaned quietly. "Can you tell me your name?" The level of my voice was rising in hysteria. He moaned again and I realised that he was trying to talk, only it was coming out as something completely unintelligible.

I spotted a soaking wet wallet nearby so I dragged myself to it and found his driving license. Struggling to read the name on the card through the haze in my head, I managed to get back to him. I concentrated really hard and made out the words _Emmett McCarthy. _I lay down next to him and spoke into his ear as loudly as I could manage.

"Emmett? Oh God, please, don't die... I promise you'll be okay, just please don't leave me here alone." I kept talking in his ear, I don't even know what I was saying to him but my words were slurring as I struggled to stay conscious.

My eyelids lost the battle to stay open and I surrendered to the need to shut down. Just before I drifted off into darkness, I heard a car screech to a stop in the distance and panicked voices floated closer and closer...

*'*'*

I vaguely recall voices shouting, they sounded distant... I struggled to pick up what they were saying as I failed to open my eyes.

"Female! 24 years, severe head injury, she's loosing blood fast!" I tried to make sense of what was going on but the pain in my head made it unbearable to think.

I noticed things go dark and then light again... too bright. So bright it hurt, everything hurt... and then I drifted back into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: ****I thought I'd just clear a few things...  
Emmett didn't actually see or smile at Rosalie, she just thought he did.  
****Also, if Emmett's car wasn't there the car would've hit Rosalie's and she could have died on impact because it would've hit her door.**

**If you've got any questions please ask and I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Please review, I'd like to know what you thought. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's

* * *

**_Rosalie's Point Of View_**

It could have been minutes or hours later when I heard a subtle French accent breaking through the darkness in my head, only it didn't bring me any comfort or any sense of relief. I made no attempt to open my eyes. No attempt to respond.

"Rose? Rosie sweetie?" I didn't want to hear it. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and willed for it to go away, but it didn't. It got louder. Closer. More impatient. "Rosalie open your eyes for fucks sake, I'm getting tired of this." Laurent hissed in my ear causing a chill to run down my spine. Realising I couldn't pretend anymore, I slowly opened my eyes and winced against the harsh brightness of my surroundings. I blinked rapidly and studied the room. White. Sterile. Cold. I reluctantly looked over to see him sitting by my bed, watching me with a murderous glare.

My head was pounding and when I reached up to touch it, I felt something restricting me. I looked down and saw wires sticking out of my arm and my hands were bandaged up. "What... what happened?" I croaked, surprised by how dry my mouth felt. My stomach twisted with knots of anxiety as I tried desperately to recall what had happened. Did he do this? Was I going to have to lie again?

I stared at him with frightened eyes and waited for him to start on me. He sneered and had just opened his mouth to talk when somebody knocked on the door. It was Dr. Cullen, I knew exactly who he was because I'd ended up in this hospital quite a few times in the past year. I always remembered him because of his blonde hair and gentle nature, he's exactly what I'd imagined my dad to be like. In reality of course, my dad had spent most of his life in prison and he'd overdosed just before me and my twin brother were born. But I could pretend.

The doctor gave me a sad smile as he picked up my chart.

"Back again Miss Hale? You seem to be finding accidents a lot lately." He said in a tight voice as his eyes flashed briefly to Laurent who was still staring at me.

"Oh you know me, always finding things to run into" I said in a high voice, waving flippantly with a bandaged hand.

"Yes. Like cars." He said dryly. "You hit your head pretty hard, I'd like to keep you here under observation for a few days." I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat as it all came flooding back to me. The horrific accident.

"Oh... my poor car..." I whispered to myself as I recalled the last time I had seen it. Then I gasped and looked up at the doctor in panic as something more important occurred to me. "What happened to the others?" I asked breathlessly. To my confusion, Laurent stiffened in his chair and I couldn't understand why.

Dr Cullen quietly cleared his throat. "The driver of one of the cars died on impact. The police found a suicide note in the car." I looked down solemnly as I felt tears burn in my eyes. "And the other driver is in the ICU... He's in a coma." I sucked in a sharp breath and let my tears spill over. I had been so lucky, my injuries could have been so much worse. I couldn't help but feel guilty when I remembered what I'd promised that man, I told him that he'd be okay and now he was in a coma.

"Will he be okay?" I asked in a shakey voice.

"Well, he's shown signs of brain activity so it looks promising, we're hoping he wakes up in the next few days. That was brave of you to try and help him, you know." He smiled kindly and put my chart back. I had almost forgotten Laurent was in the room so when I looked over to see his furious expression, I felt my breathing quicken in fear.

I think even the doctor noticed the waves of hostility that rolled off Laurent because he was constantly looking back and forth between us. When a nurse popped her head in and requested his assistance, he looked reluctant to leave and I clearly didn't want him to go but he had to. As soon as he was gone, Laurent was in my face.

"Isn't that nice? How you crawled all the way to that poor man..." His livid black eyes were boring into mine as he spoke. "I bet you offered to give him one last thrill, didn't you? Fucking whore!" He spat. I flinched and felt the hysteria rising in my throat.

"I just wanted to help him! Please, it wasn't like that!" I begged, I couldn't stand it when he got angry.

"Shut up!" He snapped, "I bet you crashed on purpose, I bet you were _dying_ to come and see your _precious_ doctor again!" He was inching closer and closer and I started to hyperventilate but that didn't stop him, it just egged him on even more. "I should kill you for taking me for such a fool! In fact, you should have saved me the trouble and just died in that sluttly car you drive." His face was inches from mine now and I could smell whisky on his breath. His hand had slivered up to grasp my neck firmly and in my terror, all I could manage was a pathetic whimper.

"Get the fuck off her," a cold voice demanded from the door. Laurent's head snapped up and he spun round to glare.

"Why don't you just fuck off you little bitch." His voice was full of threat but Alice stood her ground, she stuck out her chin defiantly and met his murderous stare.

"You're tired. You should really go home and rest Laurent." She insisted through gritted teeth. There was a long moment of silence, noone attempted to move.

Finally, Laurent growled and stepped away from me. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said in a tone thick with implication and then roughly pushed past Alice on his way out. I shuddered as I heard the sound of his footsteps fade away.

Alice flew to my bedside and held me in an iron embrace. "I've been so worried!" She sobbed, her petite frame was shaking in my arms. I shushed her quietly, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. I pulled back and studied her properly, her black shoulder length hair was greasy and a complete mess and she had dark purple circles under her amber eyes.

"Jeez, you look like you haven't slept in days." I commented with concern.

"I haven't." She replied. I scrunched up my face in pure confusion. "Rose, you've been out for three days, you lost _a lot _of blood." Her voice broke several times as she fought unsuccessfully to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh..." I hadn't been expecting to be out for so long. "Where's Jasper?" My brother was usually the first one I woke up to when I was in hospital.

"He was here the whole time but he got pretty distraught this morning so I told him to go home for a while." I frowned, I didn't like to know he was upset.

"I hope they let me wash that blood out of your hair tomorrow." She said, gingerly picking up a strand of my hair and holding it in front of my face. I squirmed as I registered the matted piece of hair, caked in dry blood.

"I didn't realise my head was bleeding... I thought I hit it on the steering wheel." Alice looked deep into my eyes before telling me that my head had bounced off the steering wheel and jerked violently into my window. I'd had a large shard of glass lodged into my head. Apparently I was even luckier than I'd thought, I was closer to death than I realised.

"Alice, will you take me to see the guy from the other car?" I asked timidly. She looked hesitant for a moment but then her face cleared.

"Tomorrow honey, you still need to rest and it's pretty late..." She yawned, stretching out her arms in front of her. "Plus, he's in a coma." She added with a piteous smile.

"But _he'll _be back tomorrow." I sighed, pleading with my eyes.

Alice grabbed my hand and said with all sincerity, "I _promise _you we'll go and see him tomorrow." And that was enough for me. I nodded and smiled weakly, the pressure on the side of my head was increasing.

"They'll bring you painkillers soon." She said through another yawn, her eyes looked as though they were struggling to stay open.

"Go home Alice," I said softly. She was about to protest but I spoke before she could. "Go home. Tell Jasper I'm okay and that I love him. Get some rest and then you can come back in the morning, okay?" She gazed at me weakly and then nodded slowly.

"I love you," She whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you more," I grinned. "Goodnight."

I waited until I was sure she was gone before I broke down, violent sobs ripped through me leaving me gasping for breath. A passing nurse heard me and brought me my pain relief and what must have been a sedative because I was out of it soon after.

* * *

**A/N: Boo hiss... Laurent is a nasty sonofabitch**

**Leave me some love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, I took a few lines out of Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine... But I wish I'd created Emmett**

**

* * *

**

**_Rosalie's Point Of View.  
_**

The frustration was beginning to build up inside me as I watched the clock above the door, it could have been ten in the morning or ten at night for all I knew because there were no windows in this suffocating, dinky room. I was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, I didn't even know what day it was and couldn't understand how it was possible to feel even worse than I did before, the constant ache I felt in my head was sharper today.

Even though he wasn't in the best mood when I last saw him, I felt lonely waking up without Laurent there. He did cruel things to me occasionally but I could deal with that because I knew that deep down, he loved me and that was as good as it would get for me. I was lucky that Laurent even wanted someone like me, he'd often made it very clear that he was too good for me and it was true.

Alice and Jasper hated his guts but that's because they had him completely misunderstood, they never saw his loving side. Not like I did. Though of course, there were days were I hated him too.

I thought back to the night of the accident and shuddered. He'd been going through my phone and saw a text from a guy at work. It'd said something like,

_Great work today,  
__we're really getting  
__somewhere with this  
- Jack  
_

It was about one of the designs we'd been working on butLaurent saw it as something different, he went utterly insane. He starting shouting in my face, calling me a bitch and a slut like he always did. I knew what was coming and I'd never run away before but on that particular night, I had the biggest urge to just get out. To survive. It was times like that when I really hated him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a commotion coming from down the hall. I could hear my nurse arguing with someone.

"Sir, I'm sorry but visitors aren't allowed for another hour!" She sounded like she was half demanding, half pleading with this guy. When I heard the guy respond, I couldn't help but grin. It felt like the first genuine smile to grace my face in weeks. "What do you mean, _don't worry about it_? Come back here, I don't care who you are!" She tried to whisper-shout but failed miserably, her voice coming out high-pitched and squeaky.

Sure enough, a few seconds later I watched as my favourite guy in the world busted through the door and enveloped me in a massive hug. I felt his tears soaking through my thin hospital gown and running down my shoulder blade, making it impossible for me to stop my own tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"Hi Jasper, trust you to cause a scene." I sighed quietly, laughing a little.

"I needed to see you," He mumbled into my shoulder. I let go of Jasper just as the nurse appeared at the door looking flustered and annoyed. She looked at our almost-identical tear-stained faces and huffed loudly, there was no way she could tell him to leave now so she threw her hands up dramatically in defeat and walked away.

I turned to my brother who had pulled a cheap plastic chair up to the side of my bed and was peering at my face. I saw how worried he looked and he had this little pucker in his forehead which he got when he was trying not to cry. It pained me to see him look so upset, especially knowing it was my fault he was so sad. Since our mum had to raise us on her own, we'd learnt to look out for each other from a young age. I guess that's why he'd been acting so odd ever since Laurent came into my life, Jasper felt useless because he couldn't protect me against him and it tore him up inside.

"How are you?" He asked, resting his chin on bed next to me.

"I'm okay, my muscles are aching a bit and my head is splitting but... It could be worse." I shrugged. Jasper nodded slowly but I could see he didn't believe me.

We sat in silence for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. We were trying to read each other the way we did when we were kids, it used to freak our mum out a lot because we'd just sit there staring. We figured it must be a twin thing. Jasper was the first to speak out loud.

"You know... I thought..." He took a ragged breath and tried to continue, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I was so scared Rose, I thought I lost you." His voice completely cracked and he was suddenly crying hard. "I thought it was him, I thought he'd finally gone to far..." I sat paralysed as I watched my brother bury his face into his arm and sob his heart out. A lump formed in my throat which grew so large that it became painful but I felt too numb to cry.

"What the hell, Jasper?" Alice snapped from the door, a large duffel bag fell out of her hands and landed on the floor with a thud. She hurried in, perching next to him on the chair and rubbed his neck soothingly. He relaxed into her side and I felt better knowing he had Alice, I was glad he'd found someone so right for him. Of course, we'd always known they were perfect for one another, they'd been inseparable ever since we were kids. We'd been a troublesome threesome. "Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for five minutes." She tutted at us. Her attempt at humour was weak though because she had tears in her eyes too.

Once Jasper had calmed down, Alice came to give me another bone-crushing hug like the one I'd received yesterday. I was sure she was supposed to be gentle with me. The three of us sat for a while, chatting and joking in an attempt to keep things light-hearted. I eventually came to realise there was a pretty vile smell in the room and it was giving me a headache.

"God! What the fuck is that smell?" I asked, scrunching my nose up in disgust.

"You." Alice said bluntly, causing us all to burst out laughing. "I have permission to wash you today so as soon as Jasper goes, I'm stripping you naked, bitch!" We laughed some more before I ended up pleading to Jasper with my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't love that he was here, it's just that I really wanted to wash.

"Alright, I'm going. I guess I should go to work, I haven't been to check on the bars in ages." Jasper owned a string of bars around London and had a nice business going, I was really proud of him and I knew he was proud of me. Even though our mum worked hard to provide for us, we didn't have the greatest upbringing. We managed to get ourselves decent careers though, we'd done pretty well for ourselves.

He stood up and gave me and Alice a kiss on the cheek before sauntering out the room. Alice jumped up and whipped the covers off my bed less than a second later, then helped me get up. My limbs felt stiff and sore so I was supporting a lot of my weight on her. I noted that she looked a lot better today, like she at least got a few hours sleep and washed her hair which was tied in a little ponytail high on her head. I dread to think what I looked like.

"It's probably going to be gross in there," Alice warned, gesturing towards the bathroom. I didn't mind so much, I was just glad to have my own room for once. A private room with its own bathroom was a luxury in hospital, usually I was stuck in a large ward with loads of other women and had to share a bathroom.

"Hang on, I bought you a pair of flip flops and some clean towels." I gazed at Alice in awe as she went to rummage around the duffel bag, eventually pulling out the pair of flip flops. I slid them on and hobbled into the bathroom. "Oh and I've got you some comfy pyjamas and clean underwear." She smiled, going back for the towels. I shifted over to the little mirror over the sink and groaned when I saw my reflection. I looked like a zombie, literally.

I stared at my face in shock, I was terribly pale and covered in little healing cuts. My usually blonde hair was completely caked in dried blood and there was a large gauze square taped on the side of my head. I assumed that's where the stitching was.

"I'm allowed to take that off too, shall I do it now?" Alice asked, eyeing me cautiously whilst clutching an armful of towels. I nodded stiffly and turned back to my reflection. She came and stood beside me, I had to bend my knees slightly and she had to go on her tiptoes in order for her to reach my head. We normally found our height difference comical but at that moment in time, we didn't feel like laughing.

Alice slowly peeled back the gauze pad, wincing as she tried to separate it from my hair without hurting me. When she had fully removed it and taken her hand away, we both just stood there and gaped. The line of stitches was easy around three inches long.

"That's going to scar isn't it?" I asked quietly, Alice nodded solemnly as the tears spilled down my face.

"Oh honey don't worry! It only looks bad because of the stitches and after the shower, you won't even be able to see it under your hair." She soothed, wiping the tears from my face. I managed a small smile and nodded.

So I let Alice wash me and she made sure she did a thorough job. The fact that I was naked didn't bother us at all, our mums used to bath us together when we were little and we lived together when we were at university. During those uni years, we demolished any hint of discomfort that may have been felt about certain things such as nudity or farting on each other.

I remember one night vividly, we were about twenty and had gotten so unbelievably drunk that Alice ended up puking all over herself. I managed to get her home, undress her, bathe her and then get her to bed even though I was off my head too. I didn't do stuff like that anymore, I didn't really drink or go out like I used to.

It hurt when Alice washed my hair, she was being as gentle as possible but the shampoo stung where my stitches were. She was right though, after I was washed and dried and in a warm pair of pyjamas, I checked out my head and could see nothing under my hair.

Laurent hadn't showed up yet and I started to doubt that he would make it before visiting time ended. I took the opportunity to ask Alice to take me to see that guy... His name had slipped from my memory but I hadn't forgotten Alice's promise.

She seemed a little annoyed when I asked again but handed me a pair of fluffy slippers and grabbed my hand. She never broke a promise but I think this time she was hoping I'd forget about it. Alice had obviously done a bit of snooping around previously because she knew exactly where to go, his room wasn't too far from mine. Down the corridor, forth room on the left. I could remember that.

Once we got to the door, I was spun round to face Alice's stern expression. "Are you sure you want to do this Rosalie? He's in a bad way..."

I looked directly into her eyes and saw nothing but the concern, love and all the passion in her body concentrated into those two amber irises. "I'm sure... I need to see him. I don't know why... I just do."

Still holding my hand, Alice carefully opened the door and poked her head round. I assumed it was to check if anyone was in there. She then pushed it open a little wider and pulled me in. "Here's Emmett," She said quietly.

_Emmett_. Emmett knocked the breath out from my lungs. He lay there peacefully with wires sticking out of him from all places and every part of him was bandaged in some way. I felt awful for him. He was bigger than I remembered, the muscles in his arms were bulging and even though I couldn't see his chest through the covers or hospital gown, I could tell he was just as ripped in that department too.

As I moved closer, his face became clearer to me. He really was gorgeous. I'd seen him from far away and known he was good-looking but seeing him close-up was a completely different matter. The previous image I had of him in my memory did absolutely no justice to how he really looked. I guessed that what I thought he looked like would have been a little warped if the only time I'd seen him close-up was when it was dark, raining and his face was covered in blood.

His hair had obviously grown out a bit during the time since the accident, the dark curls lay softly around his bruised face. He looked as though he was just sleeping, that he'd wake up any minute now. I was surprised to find that I saw a kind of boyish innocence in his features, something that looked out of place against the masculine set of his face and the stubble that lined his sharp jaw. I wanted to know this man but the thought that I never get the chance caused me to start sobbing.

"Don't cry! Oh crap, I knew this was a bad idea." Alice sighed heavily, putting her arm around me. "Come on, I'll take you back."

"No I don't want to go," I cried like a spoilt child, earning me a incredulous look.

"We should get back before Laurent comes and throws a fit," She reasoned and I knew she made sense. I took one last look at Emmett before I allowed Alice to walk me away.

It didn't matter, I'd told myself, because I knew where he was now. I could go back whenever I wanted.

**A/N: Reviews make me smile, so let me know what you thought.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I was having a bit of a bad writing week so if this sucks a-hole I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: Thank Stephenie Meyer for these characters.

* * *

_**Rosalie's Point Of View.**_

Laurent never came that day, or the next. I started to wonder if he'd given up on me and just left. I'd been in to see Emmett the past two days, even though he wasn't awake. I felt oddly comforted by his presence so I just sat by his bedside and spoke to him. I tried to imagine what type of guy he was, what colour his eyes were, what he sounded like when he laughed.

The nurse caught me a couple of times, at first she was pretty pissed that I'd left my room and the fact that Emmett wasn't family or anything meant I had no right to be there. I never came across anyone visiting him which made me wonder if he even had anybody. Eventually she seemed to soften though, she knew I didn't mean any harm. She was quite sweet actually, I found out that her name was Jessica and she was only a year older than me. Sometimes she would come and talk to me when she had a few minutes to spare.

Alice and Jasper were with me most days but they could only stay for so long before work demanded their time. It didn't bother me though, as soon as they were gone I would peel myself from that bed, don my slippers and then sneak down to Emmett's room. I guess I got some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing his peaceful face, I was starting to worry that I was becoming obsessed with him.

The third time I went to see him, I sitting by his side telling him all about my childhood pet rabbit when I heard the door open.

"Who are you?" A small voice asked. I was surprised to see a confused looking brunette girl standing with her hand still on the door handle. She looked a little younger than me and was pretty in an unconventional way. I assumed she was his girlfriend, it made sense for him to be taken.

"Hi, um... I'm Rosalie," I said shyly, suddenly feeling like a bitch for intruding. "I was in the other car." A look of understanding crossed her face as she closed the door behind her softly.

"Ah, I imagined you to look different," She smiled politely as she sat by the bed opposite me. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella... his sister."

I could've kicked myself for not realising before, now that I could study her a bit closer I saw that they had similar features. I noted that her eyes were a deep brown and wondered if his were the same. I wanted to ask but decided against it... it would seem pretty random. We sat in silence for a few moments before I realised I'd outstayed my welcome.

"I should leave, I'm sorry." I mumbled quickly.

"No, please!" Bella called out as I stood up. She blushed and looked down as she spoke, "Could you stay? If I'm here alone, I'm scared I'll fall apart." I could tell she was going to cry so I nodded and sat back down.

I wasn't really used to talking to people I didn't know... Back when I was younger I didn't find it necessary to talk to everyone at school, my friends consisted of people who I deemed worthy of my time. I ignored everyone else, I guess I was a bitch back then. Now I didn't have friends because Laurent didn't really like it. Sometimes I think it's karma for taking my confidence and my life for granted back then. Sometimes I treated people like shit, except for my friends, to them I was always loving and loyal.

"The doctor said it might help if we spoke to him a lot but I haven't been able to come everyday. I feel so guilty." She choked out. Tears started spilling over her flushed cheeks. I didn't know what to do or say, I suddenly felt really dense. Since when had I become so reserved and useless?

"How often have you been coming?" She asked when she'd composed herself.

"Everyday I've been awake," I admitted, staring up at his drip while she nodded slowly. "I talk to him when I'm here, just about pointless crap but it's better than sitting in silence." I cleared my throat out of embarrassment then continued. "I feel compelled to be here, to watch over him... I really don't know why." A couple of my own tears begun to escape.

"Thank you," She whispered, reaching over Emmett to take my hand, sobbing quietly as she spoke, "He's my big brother, the strong one. He's always been so protective over me, he'd never let anything happen and I wish I could do the same for him. God, it's so hard seeing him like this! I can't bare to see him look so weak." Bella bowed her head and her hair fell around her face as her shoulders shook. I squeezed her hand lightly before deciding to be brave and move to her side to give her a hug. We held eachother tightly until our tears had dried.

"Shall I tell you about him?" She asked with a glint in her eye. I nodded enthusiastically, rubbing my palms on my thighs with anticipation. This was all I had wanted these past few days, to find out about Emmett. She smiled and took a deep breath before bombarding me with a flurry of words.

"He's one of the kindest, funniest, bravest, sweetest, strongest, most loyal guys you could ever meet. He has the best smile and his laugh is so infectious." She was distant now, lost in fond memories. She shared some with me, just little things like when they were little and she'd dropped her ice-cream in the park one day. They didn't have enough money to buy another one so Emmett just gave her his.

"And when I was sixteen I'd gone to a party and gotten drunk for the first time... I puked in the hallway and he knew I'd get grounded if they saw me, he also knew that prom was the next day so he took me upstairs to bed, then went down and _cleaned up my sick_. They never found out." She was smiling and looking at him with such love. I needed to know more.

Half an hour later we were talking like old friends, laughing at the stories Bella was kind enough to share with me about her brother. I started to really liked her, I could tell she was sincere and that I could trust her. Talking about Emmett seemed to be making her happy whilst feeding my curiosity and obsession. The perfect win-win situation.

"What colour are his eyes?" I blurted out when I'd mustered up enough courage to ask. She was about to answer me when her phone started buzzing. I nodded sourly as she excused herself to take it outside, leaving me muttering to myself about turning phones off in the hospital. I was so close to finding out.

I was watched Bella pacing up and down the hall through the little window in the door and thought about getting back to my room, Alice was probably going to turn up soon. I hadn't waited for her to turn up today because she said she'd drop by in the afternoon. I was getting pretty sick of this hospital, it felt pointless but Dr. Cullen assured me there was a reason for me still to be here.

He was watching for any sign of a haematoma or something. I had a CT scan though and there was no sign of internal bleeding so I had a feeling I'd be able to go home very soon.

I was just about to get up when I felt something stirring next to me, looking over I saw Emmett was starting to groan and grumble. My breathing quickened as I realised he was waking up. I know I should have called Bella, or the doctor... or _someone _but I was frozen and couldn't find my voice as I watched his face crumple... I assumed it was because of the light.

Eventually my brain made an appearance and I turned towards the door but failed to stand up. "Bella!" I called out nervously, she didn't hear me. I tried again more successfully this time and she ran to the door, swinging it open. She stood there in shock, just staring at him. "You better call a doctor," I said quickly, breaking her out of her trance. She nodded and bolted down the corridor, I could hear her yelling.

When I turned back to Emmett my heart stuttered in my chest... I was met by a pair of large, dark grey eyes. They seemed unfocused at first but then they locked with mine and widened. Emmett was awake, Emmett was staring at me and all I could do was stare back. I'm not sure what I was expecting him to do but I was taken completely by surprise when he smiled. And oh how I melted when he did, for I had not been expecting the most adorable set of dimples to dent his cheeks.

**_Emmett's Point Of View._**

It felt like I was being pulled out from the deepest, darkest part of the ocean. I was sure I was dead when I tried to open my eyes, my lids felt like they were glued together as I fought them open. I think I could hear someone shouting but I couldn't be sure, my ears felt blocked up even though I was sure I heard laughing earlier.

Mad brightness hit me when I got my eyes to open, the white light was like a lightning bolt striking my brain and my head started spinning. I snapped my eyes shut but tried again a moment later, more cautious this time. Everything was blurry but I could just make out the shape of someone close by. After blinking a few times my vision cleared and I gasped when I saw waves of golden hair flowing down beside me. Was I seeing an angel?

She turned to face me and my chest tightened when our eyes met, this stranger was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My angel had eyes like sapphires and her lips were soft pink. I was either dead or dreaming, either way I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. The angel looked as if I just flashed my willy at her – pleasantly surprised.

"Emmett! Oh my God, Em!" A familiar voice called from somewhere behind the angel, breaking through my hazy state. I tore my eyes away from my blonde dream to see my sister standing in a doorway.

"Bella?" My voice came out in barely a whisper 'cause my throat felt drier than Gandhi's sandal. Bella was suddenly by my side bawling her eyes out and then someone else walked in. "Carlisle?" Why was Edward's dad here too?

"You're okay, you're not dead, you're okay!" Bella was chanting into my chest, clinging onto me with all her strength. I tried to comfort her and hug her back but my arms felt like they were weighed down with 60kg dumbbells, I couldn't even lift them to comfort my little sister. I was no less confused as Carlisle walked towards me asking me questions I didn't understand.

I looked around for my angel but she wasn't there anymore...

_**Rosalie's Point Of View.**_

I had to leave the room, I shouldn't have been there in the first place so I left Bella to be with her brother and Dr. Cullen to do his thing... I didn't want to get in the way. I was shuffling back towards my room when Alice ran round the corner panting. She gripped my upper arm and shook me a little, she looked terrified.

"Where were you?" She hissed, moving her hand to my elbow and dragging me down the corridor. "_He's_ here and going mad because you weren't there." Her breath started coming out in sharp huffs, "They're sending you home tomorrow."

Oh... Suddenly I didn't want to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Ah so he's awake... but I didn't give you much. I'm sorry! **

**And I know the angel line was SO cheesey but... I don't care haha.**

**I literally agonised over what colour to make his eyes, seriously I sat for a whole day trying to decide and it's STILL knawing away at me lol.**

**Anyway, hello to the BFFF ladies on FB. *waves***

**Thank you to everyone who's added me to alerts and reviewed. Your comments really mean a lot to me :)**

**It would mean even more if you clicked the review button and did it again ;)**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and adding this to their favourites. You're makin me a very happy bunny**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. She's the one earning big bucks out of our obsession.**

* * *

**_Emmett's Point Of View_**

It's hard to know what to say or do when you've got people telling you that you were in a nasty accident and was in a coma for a couple of days. It was kinda funny really, because I couldn't remember _anything. _Okay, obviously it wasn't funny but what else could I do? Nothing. All I could do was laugh to keep from completely melting down.

I almost died and that thought scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what to think when I woke up, I thought I was dead at first but then I saw my darling little Bella and then death didn't seem to make sense anymore. My heart pretty much shattered when she started sobbing on me and I didn't even have the strength to hold her. It made me feel sick to think I almost left my baby sister behind.

Adding to the mind fuck of a situation, I had the image of the beautiful blonde etched into my eyelids. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Hell, I don't even know if she was real, one minute she was there and the next she just disappeared. There was a huge possibility that this angel had been a hallucination but I wasn't sure if my simple mind could've created someone so incredibly gorgeous – and I desperately wanted her to be real.

I couldn't stand being stuck in a bed, unable to move when my body was begging for some kind of exercise and craving the burn of lactic acid building in my muscles. I thought I was going to eat myself out of boredom and quite frankly, I was getting freaked out that my piss was going down a tube and into a bag attached to my bed. I wasn't sure what time Bella was coming to see me and Edward was probably trying to run the garage on his own. Poor bastard. God, just thinking about the garage made my hands twitch. I couldn't wait to get my hands on a car again.

I guess one thing that wasn't so bad was that Dr. Cullen was my doc. That man had known me since I was just a little kid, me and Edward have been inseparable since we were about six years old. Carlisle was like a second father to me so I knew I was in good hands. He told me I could be out in a week or two and the fracture in my left forearm was so thin that it'd only take about three or four weeks to heal. Apparently it's because I'm such a big guy that I was so lucky, my injuries could've been fucking gruesome and for that I was truly thankful for being built like a brick shithouse.

This sweet nurse came in to check on me a couple of times, I think she sensed my loneliness. She looked about my age and was really cute. If it wasn't for the engagement ring on her finger and the fact that I was fantasising about blonde angels, I'd definitely have chatted her up a bit. Apart from the odd visit from Nurse Sweetie, I was completely starved of attention. And I really liked attention. I actually had to resort to 'people watching' and even that was failing miserably 'cause they'd stuck me in one of the quietest wards in the stupid hospital.

After what seemed like hours since anyone had walked passed, I finally heard footsteps drifting down the corridor and sat up a little straighter. It was my own little guessing game, _male or female? Doctor or nurse? Patient or visitor?_ I took my guess – male, doctor – and was practically salivating by the time the guy actually got to my door. I studied him quickly, male but not a doctor. _Damn I lost. _He was obviously a visitor because he was wearing normal clothes. Dark skinny jeans tucked into black Nike hi-top dunks and a fitted grey t-shirt.

As I studied what he was wearing, I realised I only knew one person who managed to dress like that and still look like he could beat the shit out of you. Yeah, I was pretty built but I had to admit that even I'd felt intimidated by this guy before. By the time I actually registered who it was, he'd already walked past but there was no way I was letting the chance for conversation pass by.

"Jasper!" I bellowed, praying he'd hear me. I listened as his footsteps faltered and then stopped. He backtracked a couple of steps until I saw his mop of blonde hair poke round the door. I smiled as he squinted at me for a moment until a look of recognition passed across his face.

"Emmett?" He said quietly, looking more than a little surprised to see me as he took in my appearance and walked into the room."What the hell happened to you? Your hair's longer, I hardly recognised you." Shit. My hair was longer... and all curly... _I must look like a bitch_.

"Car crash, man." I shrugged, feeling a little weird because – as gay as this may seem – Jasper was reminding me of my blonde angel.

"Sorry to hear that, man. Ah, I feel like a dick now." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a bit embarrassed. "I hadn't seen you or your mate in a while and thought you'd found a better place to drink."

"You know that'll never happen," I grinned. Jasper owned _Hale Hole_, the bar me and Edward were regulars at and he had to be one of the most decent guys I'd ever met. He was always letting me put flyers and shit around to advertise my garage. Sadly our friendship had never progressed outside of the bar, I just spoke to him when I saw him. Don't think I even had his number in my phone. "So what you doing here?"

"Visiting my sister." He said solemnly, looking at the floor. I didn't even know he had a sister.

"Shit, that's rough... I don't know how I'd cope if it was my sis here instead of me." I shuddered at the thought then tried to push fucked up images out of my mind. Then right on cue, Bella came tumbling into the room. Literally. _Tumbling_. I swear she was the clumsiest person in the world, I used to make fun of her about it when we were little but now the we've grown up, I just find it worrying.

"Be careful little lamb chop!" I chided in a really patronising tone which I knew pissed her off beyond belief. Her face turned crimson and she was obviously about to start yelling at me. Angry Bella was hilarious. God, the number of times she tried to hit me and shit but ended up hurting herself... All I had to do was pick her up by her shoulders to stop her, our difference in size was always the subject of family jokes. I was still waiting for Bella's wrath when I realised it wasn't coming, instead she was staring at Jasper. No wait, not staring. _Gawking_.

Even I thought Jasper was a good-looking fella so I couldn't imagine what Bella must of been thinking. Scrap that. I didn't _want _to know.

"Bella, this is my mate Jasper," I smirked, gesturing with my good arm. "And Jasper, this is my little sister Bella." I could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh too as they exchanged polite hellos.

I knew Jasper was a trustworthy guy so I wouldn't have minded if anything were to happen between them. Actually, I'd even help push them together. But I knew Jasper had a girl so I shook that plan out of my head. I'd never met her but he'd mentioned her a couple times and by the way he spoke about her, I could tell he was totally lovesick.

I didn't like to accept that Bella had grown up into a strong young woman now. Soon she'd be meeting 'Mr Right' and I wasn't ready for that day. I'd had the pleasure of beating up her ex-boyfriends in the past but I might never get that chance with the guy who does nothing wrong. Bella's _Mr Right _would be my nemesis.

"Anyway, I better go. Em, you take it easy man," Jasper yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him. We did our 'guy shake' thing before he nodded at Bella and rushed out. I didn't need to look to my left to know that my sister was fuming. I could practically feel the heat coming off her so I decided to anger her even more by not looking at her.

"You're such a prick!" She finally yelled, I even heard her stamp her foot. It was classic.

"Hmm?" I sighed dreamily as if I wasn't listening and fixed my gaze on the ceiling. I heard her huff and knew I'd have to start apologising now but I wasn't expecting the sharp jab I felt in my shoulder. "OW! Bella! I'm fragile!" I yelped, she never used to hit that hard and I almost laughed when I saw how red her face was, I thought her head was going to explode. We stared eachother down for a few minutes, glad noone was here to witness how immature we were being. Whatever, we always acted like kids when we were together.

I was about to ask her if we could act normal but she beat me to it by randomly launching herself into me and squeezing me with her skinny little noddle arms. "You great big oaf," she mumbled, burying her face into my chest. "I fucking love you Emmy bear, you know that?" Hearing her call me my childhood nickname always made me smile. The constant mention of bears is how I came up with the name for the garage.

"Yeah," I sighed, trying to clear the huge lump that had now lodged itself in the middle of my throat as I wrapped my arms around her. "I fucking love you too, Bella." I gave her a big soppy kiss on the cheek and released her, deciding to break up our tender moment. "Hey, you gotta bring me some decent food tomorrow, I can't deal with shit food on top of everything else. They tried to feed me this mash potato shit yesterday but it wasn't potato, it tasted like tree. I couldn't eat it. Fuck, I'm gonna waste away in here!" I swear I was about to start hyperventilating.

"Emmett! ." Bella yelled, shaking my shoulders with her weak arms. "I'll bring you food, yeesh! You're such a drama queen sometimes." She said with a massively exaggerated eye roll. I hated it when she did that. Edward did it too and I found it annoying and pretentious.

"Hey you didn't tell mum and dad about this did you?"

"No, I tried to call but I couldn't get hold of them anywhere."

"So they don't know?" She shook her head, "Okay, don't tell them then, they don't need to know about this. I'm fine now." I hated to think I'd be the reason for them to cut their trip off early. Now that me and Bella were older, they'd decided to travel around the world like they'd always wanted to do.

Bella's phone beeped and she looked down with a frown. "Edward's here, he can't find the ward so I'm gonna go and find him."

"Since when do you and Ed text eachother?" This was a new development.

"Since you decided to get in car accidents." She snapped, avoiding my eyes. "I'll be back in a bit."

I swear she was gone for ages, I started picking the bandage on my arm out of impatience. How long did it take to find Edward? Eventually I heard people walking down the corridor and was getting ready to cuss them for taking so long. But instead of seeing the bronze hair I was expecting, I saw some slimy geezer with olive skin and greasy black hair. I didn't bother to look at him for very long though, because my eyes had focused on something much more interesting. _My angel. _My angel was trailing behind him, his disgusting hand clamped around her wrist. She looked upset and vulnerable as slimebag pulled her along, her blonde hair floating behind her.

Then her eyes locked with mine – the world stopped turning, I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating. I wanted her so badly and I swear the look in her eyes told me she wanted me too. Then all too soon she was gone again and I was aching for her to come back.

A million thoughts began flying through my head. I hadn't imagined her and she'd actually been there when I woke up. She'd been watching over me... My head started to hurt when my mind started screaming about never seeing her again.

Edward decided to walk in then, Bella close behind him. "Em. You look like you've been dragged through hell." Was the first thing he said to me. I replied without even thinking about what I was saying. "Hell's not so bad when you've got an angel watching over you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you're finding these chapters a bit dull! I know nothings really happening. Next chapter is Rose and the first bit will be in the hospital but then that's the last of the hospital chapters. After that our characters will actually be _outside._ No more stinkin moaning about being stuck in bed.**

**I've got loooads of awesome recs:**

**Rebel Without A Cause - MissAlex  
Reservations - LittleLea05 & EmmaleeWrites05  
Treading Water - larin20  
Stripped - punkfarie & vamp-sessed  
The Guardians - RedneckAngel**

**Seriously, go check them out if you're not reading them already. They're all in my favs - you won't regret it!**

**Yeaahh... Reviews are always nice, go on I know you can't resist my British charm ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**

* * *

**_**  
I'm sorry for the long wait again! RL is blah. I also don't have a beta so I'm really sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense. Feel free to ask me about anything you don't get or to complain about how awful it is lol. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading, I really appreciate you putting up with my suckiness. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer is rich because Twilight is hers not mine.**

* * *

**_Rosalie's Point of View_**

"For fucks sake, just stop going on at me. For once just shut up!"

"NO! You don't fucking get it do you?" His words came out in harsh bursts and I winced at the volume of his voice but when he spoke again his voice was soft and pleading. "Some nights I can't sleep because I'm so worried about you. Rose, please just come home with us." Jasper leaned forward in his chair and grasped my hand. I exhaled sharply and avoided eye-contact. He was verging on desperation now, I could tell because I'd seen him like this many times before. I'd also _heard _this many times before. He and Alice tended to beg me not to go home back to Laurent but they didn't seem to understand that it wasn't that easy.

I rubbed my eyes with my fists, making my hands wet with unshed tears and then sighed as I wiped them on the scratchy bed sheet. Tucking my knees under my chin, I shook my head slowly and then waited for what I knew would come.

"Fuck this Rosalie!" Jasper spat, jumping up from his chair and starting to pace with his hands in his hair. "I can't deal with this stress anymore." He sounded defeated as he looked at me for a long moment, his hands balled up at his sides as he barely fought back tears. I opened my mouth to apologise but he punched the wall and stormed out.

I pressed my eyes into my knees and cried silently for the unpleasant departure of my twin, I hated arguing with him because I always felt so empty afterwards. I knew he meant well but I was in a mess that he couldn't fix for me this time. I hadn't left Laurent for so many reasons, the main reason being fear. I was scared of him and what he'd do to me and my family if I left him, and then there was the fear of being alone. Who would touch me after Laurent? I was damaged goods. I tensed up when I heard gentle footsteps enter the room, I kept my eyes squeezed shut and my face against my knees. The person didn't talk at first but I knew they were there, I thought it might be Jasper until eventually the person spoke.

"Rosalie?" A soft, male voice called out, I lifted and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your argument." Dr. Cullen was perched on the arm of the chair by my bed, watching me with worried eyes. "I know it's not really my place to say but I think your brother may know what's best for you in this predicament."

I sniffed and rubbed my nose on the knee of my pyjama bottoms before I sat up straight and looked him straight in the eye. He was right, it was none of his business and I was sick of people trying to get involved in my life. I was going home with Laurent because that's where I belonged. If I left him, he'd come after me. He'd come after all of us. He made that very clear to me yesterday when he visited so I took a deep breath and prepared to offend the second blonde male of the day. "He doesn't know anything and neither do you, so thank you for your concern but I don't need you or Jasper or anyone else trying to act like my father. I know what I'm doing." My mind cried _liar_ as I turned my face away from him but before I did, I caught the pained look of disappointment that passed across his features.

"Take care, Miss Hale." He murmured.

And I was alone again.

*'*'*

Laurent came to get me later that day, just after I'd finished getting dressed and packing up my things. Part of me was glad to be getting out of this place, the other part of me was fucking terrified. I didn't allow him to see that when he walked in though.

"Hello my Rosie," he grinned as I gingerly kissed his cheek; his prickly European stubble stung my lips. "Are you ready to come home?"

I nodded slowly and forced myself to smile back... I hadn't missed the true meaning behind his words. I looked around the cold hospital room one last time and then walked out behind Laurent. His hand soon claimed its usual place around my wrist which made my insides twist and lurch. As we walked in the direction of the exit, I was surprised to see Bella not so far from my room. She was leaning against the wall and a pretty guy with copper hair was standing close beside her, they looked like they were having an intense discussion and completely oblivious to the rest of the word. As we got closer I heard her hiss, "We can't tell him now, Edward!" and the guy looked pissed off as he towered over her. I was actually worried about Bella for a moment but that soon dissolved when he brought her hand to his cheek and then kissed her palm, staring into her eyes the whole time. It was such an intense yet sweet gesture that I felt the sharp pang of jealousy and had to look away.

Seeing Bella made me think about Emmett – the one person I'd been trying so hard not think about. Knowing that he was awake now and yet not being able to talk to him like I'd been wanting to for days was like torture. My heart mourned for the lost conversation, I'd never be able to ask him all the questions that burned on my tongue. At least I'd get to see him one last time, we were going to pass his room soon and I silently prayed for the door to be open. We got closer and my trainers started squeaking against the floor as I let my feet drag.

By the time we finally reached his room, my breathing was coming out in high-pitched squeaks. I saw the end of his bed first, and then my eyes travelled up the bulk of his body under the blankets until I reached his face. He looked so much better already, even though his curly hair was matted to his head. His face had colour to it now and he was sitting up in his bed. My breath caught when I saw him looking back at me. I wanted to stop walking and get out of Laurent's grasp. I wanted to run to Emmett and crawl into his arms, to just be with him. And I didn't even know him... _I wanted to know him_. Laurent yanked on my arm to hurry me up and I flew forward causing Emmett to disappear from my view.

My eyesight was suddenly blurred by tears, the colourless walls and floor blending into each other, as I tried so hard to fight them back. I didn't want anybody to see me cry – especially Laurent. The entire walk to the car was a struggle to keep it together; I had to act like I was happy when really all I wanted to do was run away screaming.

The drive home was familiar but strange. I watched the streets I once walked with confidence mock me as we passed, I wanted that back but I was stuck with no way out, like butterfly trapped in a jar. I couldn't escape from Laurent and I couldn't escape from myself.

It was so quiet in the car, the only sounds over than the car was the soft patter of rain hitting the windows. I had a brief flashback from the days when my life was filled with chatter and laughter, back when I was younger and had people eating out of my hands. Laurent had taken every shred of my self-esteem and shit all over my life.

I thought about what had happened to my car, I probably had a tonne of insurance crap to deal with but I was mainly upset about my baby, my beautiful M3. It was the one thing in my life that I had power over and made me feel like the old me. They'd probably ripped it apart for scraps by now. I was also missing my job. I actually wanted to go back to work but ironically they'd just given me a month off. I was also missing my job. I actually wanted to go back to work but ironically they'd just given me a month off.

We pulled up in front of the apartment I paid for and I held back slightly, allowing Laurent to go ahead of me so I could have a moment to compose myself. My home had slowly turned into my personal hell so naturally I wasn't about to skip to the front door.

Laurent surprised me by carrying my bag for me and putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked. Such an unexpected, tender gesture actually sparked a sense of hope in my more naive side. Maybe Laurent had changed. But then again, how many times had I had that same thought before?

To make my day even better, the signature slut of our building was standing outside sucking on a cigarette in what I suppose was some sort of nightdress. She narrowed her eyes at me, tossed her striking red hair over her shoulder and gave Laurent a flirty smile. She was actually quite stunning which made me feel so insecure, especially now I wasn't really allowed to wear make-up. I used to get into fights with her a lot but that pissed Laurent off so now when I see her, I just put my head down and walk on by.

I suppressed a sigh when I opened the door; the flat was in a complete state because I hadn't been there to clean up. It was littered with pizza boxes and kebab trays and it smelt vile.

"You see, baby? I need you here because I can't cope without you," He smiled and kissed me. Again, I saw a glimpse of the old Laurent and there was another glimmer of hope. "You wouldn't want me to be in a mess, would you?"

"No honey, I'll look after you." I replied with a smile – a forced smile, I was getting pretty good at those.

"Good girl, you won't leave me." With those words, he shut the door and headed to the living room.

I went into autopilot as I walked around picking up rubbish and dirty clothes for washing. After throwing his clothes and everything from my duffle into the washing machine, I told Laurent I was going to shower and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I made sure the water was on full blast before I sunk down on to the tiles and felt myself lose it. I clutched my chest for air as strangled sobs fought their way from my body, I cried and cried for what felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes because the steam had only just started to creep around the room. I clutched onto the side of the bath and brought my body up slowly, avoiding the mirror I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

The water was hotter than usual but I didn't bother touching the cold faucet, I wanted to open every pore and scrub my skin clean of all traces of hospital. I could still smell disinfectant mixed with sick deep inside my nose so I didn't stop cleaning myself until my skin had shrivelled and my head started to spin from the constant stream of intense heat.

After my shower, I changed into something comfortable and took two of the pills Dr. Cullen had prescribed to me for the pain. Laurent was still sprawled out on the sofa watching some crap on TV when he called out to me.

"When's my dinner ready Rosie?" I walked to the kitchen and rummaged around until I found some pasta.

*'*'*

Weeks passed and I'd fallen into my role as Laurent's slave. Although he'd been good to me all this time, I felt like I had no reason to wake up in the morning. I hadn't spoken to Jasper since the day I left hospital; it was the longest we'd gone without talking to each other. Alice had sent me a text message but ignored my calls when I tried to ring her. I found myself reading over that message over and over.

**Rose, you really hurt him.  
You hurt me too, you're  
hurting everyone that  
cares about you and  
you're hurting yourself.**

It was driving me crazy that nobody seemed to understand how I was feeling.

And to top it off, there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about Emmett. I wondered how he was doing, if he was out of the hospital now and living his life. The image I had of him in my head was patchy and fading now and I knew I was being pathetic, fantasising about someone I'd never see again. I hadn't even spoken to him.

Fortunately, my time off work ended and I was able to leave the flat and have some sort of a life again. I had to get a cab to work because I was still without a car. Pulling up to the huge BMW base just outside London, I couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled in me because I loved my job.

I practically ran into the building, my boots loudly hitting the marble floor of the lobby causing the receptionist to look up. She smiled and came round the huge desk to give me a hug.

"Hello stranger!" She sang as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Angela, God I missed this place," I laughed while hugging her back.

"They're waiting for you out in hangar two," She smiled knowingly, heading back to her work station. I hurried to the back of the building where there were five huge airplane hangars, three of which were filled with practically every BMW car and motorcycle ever made. The other two were for the design teams and were full of moulds and all sorts to make it easier for us to model new shapes and designs. Designing wasn't just drawing on a piece of paper anymore.

I grinned uncontrollably when I walked in and saw the rest of my design team chatting animatedly, they were like brothers to me and work was the only place I could be myself.

"We missed you, Hale," Tyler chuckled and put his arm around me, "By the way, your car's over there."

My head snapped in the direction his finger was pointing and I yelped. Sitting in the far corner was my car, my poor smashed up baby. I ran to it and saw that it was definitely mine, but I had no idea it had been this bad.

All the windows were smashed, it needed a new hood, bumper and the radiator needed replacing. As I got closer to inspect it, I saw the damage ran even deeper and my heart sank. But I was so shocked, I had been told that it had been taken away to a scrap yard because I couldn't recover her when I was in hospital and nobody did it for me.

"How did you find her?" I choked out, peering into the broken windows.

"It took a bit of searching but we found her eventually, had to buy her and you're lucky because she was about a day away from getting crushed." Tyler said, sitting down on his chair.

"Don't know why we bothered though, you might as well get a newer model." Ben chipped in.

"No no, I want to keep my baby, I'll fix her." And I would, it seemed clear to me now. I could use the insurance money I received to buy parts and I could work on her myself. All I needed was a place to work on her. I'd have my baby back and I'd have fun in the process. "Thank you so much," I whispered to the guys, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Crap! Lady hormones, run away!" Ben exclaimed, pretending to panic and search for an exit. We all laughed and I composed myself, I normally acted like one of the guys when I was here so they got slightly uncomfortable when reminded that I was actually female.

After that, we all got back to work even though I only had one thing on my mind. I would have to pay someone to use space in their garage and I would probably need help with certain areas because I wasn't exactly a professional mechanic. All I knew was what my mum's boyfriend had taught me as I was growing up, he'd been a real petrol head and I guess he passed that on to me. I would also need a way of getting around seeing as my car was mashed up and I couldn't get a cab every day.

The next day I'd sorted out my mode of transportation which was sort of an ode to the way I was as a teenager. I fished out my black and red bike leathers and matching helmet and found myself riding home on a beautiful black, BMW f650 motorcycle. The rush I got tearing down the motorway was incredible and something I didn't realise I had missed.

All I needed to do now was find a garage and then find a way to get round Laurent. Shit.

*'*'*

On Friday evening, Laurent and I were watching football when the phone started ringing. He leaned over and answered it with an irritated "yeah?" I couldn't tell what was going on because he was talking rapidly in French but he seemed pretty alarmed.

"Merci," He sighed before hanging up and putting his face in his hands.

"Honey, what's the matter?" I asked, gingerly stroking his shoulder because I was afraid he'd snap.

Instead of snapping though, he looked up at me with watery eyes and took a deep breath, "My sister. She is very sick." It was odd seeing the vulnerable side of him but I did my best to comfort him. "I have to go to France and be with her. I need you to find me a ticket... please." He said, bringing my laptop to me and then left to pack his bag.

As I frantically ordered a ticket for the ten o'clock train to Bordeaux, my heart was racing. I knew it was horrible of me but I was thrilled that he would be gone for a while because it meant I'd have some freedom again and I could work on my car without having to answer to him.

We were saying goodbye an hour later, which happened to be pretty awkward. Uncomfortable might be a good way to describe it too, especially when he grabbed my neck, told me to behave myself and then forced his tongue in my mouth. The worse thing about it was that his actions didn't surprise me anymore.

The next morning I paced the bedroom nervously, I was free yet didn't know what to do about it. I thought about calling Jasper but chickened out because I didn't know if he was still pissed at me so I decided to call Alice instead, I called several times but she wasn't picking up. Eventually I decided to just send her a text.

**Laurent's gone.**

I got no reply so I decided to leave it and spend the day watching DVDs on my own. I was a little afraid when I heard someone pounding on the door five minutes later. I was more than surprised when I saw Alice standing there.

"What do you mean Laurent's gone?" She said in a hushed tone, trying to look around me and into the apartment.

"Alice, how did you get here so fast?" I asked incredulously, trying to suss the distance from my flat to their house.

"I was in the area."

"Oh." I stepped aside to let her in but she just stood there with an expectant expression on her face. It took me a while to realise she was waiting for an answer. "Err, he's gone to France because his sister is sick."

"Oh." She echoed, stepping into the hall and closing the door behind her. A slow smile crept across her face and she was suddenly hugging me, her little arms wrapped around my stomach. "This could be your chance to get away Rose,"

I couldn't be bothered to talk about it so I just smiled, "Yeah, maybe..."

"Hey, will you come and see Jasper with me at the bar tonight? He misses you. I miss you too." I agreed straight away, naturally and Alice looked ecstatic. "Okay well, I need to shoot but I'm coming to pick you up at nine o'clock sharp. Cool?"

"Yes boss!" I giggled, saluting her as she rushed out. I closed the door and rested my forehead against it, some kind of relief washed through me mixed with a big wave of anxiety.

Alice came and got me at nine and had a death-grip on my hand as we walked past the bouncers, it was like she was waiting for me to run away or disappear or something. I hadn't been to the bar in a ridiculously long time so I hadn't seen it since Jasper refurbished it. I let out a hearty laugh when I saw the gigantic crimson script above the door which said, "_Welcome to Hale_".

"Awesome isn't it? Alice giggled and pulled me through the doors. What was on the other side left me speechless.

The whole place had a black, white and red theme and looked like something out of a White Stripes video. The walls were black but covered in insane white and red graffiti art. One side was littered with leather sofas and funky chairs whereas the other had a stage and DJ booth next to a slick dance floor. It was by far, the coolest place I had ever stepped into.

We walked over to the chrome bar and waited for Jasper to finish talking to one of the bartenders. He looked worse than the last time I saw him, tired and stressed. All I wanted to do was give him a hug and apologise but he hadn't even seen us yet.

"I didn't tell him you were coming," Alice said in my ear just as he turned and saw us. Our eyes locked and the shock on his face made me feel uneasy because I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Surprise!" Alice sang loudly, breaking through the tension. My brother practically leapt over the bar and pulled me into his arms.

"Let's never go this long without talking again." He muttered into my shoulder and then pulled Alice into the hug too. In that moment, I could swear I almost felt whole again but despite feeling the happiest I'd been in so long, I still felt something was missing from my life.

I spent most of the evening catching up with Alice and Jasper in the quiet of his office. When I told them about the plan to fix up my M3 and how I was looking for a place to do it, Jasper looked deep in thought for a moment before rummaging through shit on his desk until he found a little card and handed it to me. It was a business card for a garage called, _Grizzly Motors_ and had a cartoon bear in a backwards cap and overalls leaning on the lettering.

"I know the guys that own it, I'll call in a favour." He winked at me and picked up his phone. "You're lucky, I only got his mobile number the other day."

"Can't you call the garage in the morning like a normal person? Don't bother the poor man at home," Alice sighed in annoyance but Jasper had already started talking.

"Hey man! How's it going?" There was a pause and Jasper put his feet up on the table, "Nice one, I'm not too shabby myself mate. Listen, I wanted to ask you a favour, you see my sister is a car nut and she wants to fix up her M3 because she crashed it last month." There was another pause and I could hear a loud voice coming through the receiver. "No that's the thing, she wants to work on it herself but she doesn't have the space... I was wondering if we could rent out some of your garage space." Jasper smiled and gave me the thumbs up. "Thanks, you're a diamond. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Sooo... Laurent's gone... And really, I'm sure you can guess who Jasper was talking to. Please let me know what you thought of it, it will make me real happy if you do. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
